FF From Debt to Love
by Kim Yurii
Summary: ini merupakan kisah cinta seorang gadis polos yang berawal dari sebuah hutang,.. Cast yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah Kang Minhyuk, Kyuhyun , dan Kim ki bum  key ,...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Play the Music

Genre : Romance with little bit comedy *mkcudnya apa ni gaje bgd)

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Series

Cast :

* Shin Chae Rie as reader

* Park Ji-yeon as Ji-yeon

* Kang Min hyuk as Minhyuk

* Cho kyuhyun as kyu

* kim ki bum shinee as key

BaB I *introducing* (ngaco banget nii)

"Shin Chae Rie" entah kenapa kedua orang tuaku memberikanku nama seperti ini,.. tapi aku suka ,.. apalagi ketika orang2 memanggilku ChaeRie itu terdengar seprtti Cherry (buah kesukaanku).

Kini aku telah menjadi gadis yang mulai beranjak dewasa, karena besok aku akan memulai babak baru dikehidupan anak SMA.

Meski kini aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama appa (hikz eomma sudah tiada T.T) aku merasa sangat senang,.. karena appaku Saayyaangg banget sama chae rie,..

Appa bilang aku ini gadis yang cantiikkk banget , polos, dan manis, tapi hanya appakulah yang mengatakan hal itu ,.. habis mau gimana lagi karena sikapku yang cuek aku jarang ngobrol *dikira "freak deh", terus aku potong rambutku pendek banget *kaya boram gara2 kena permen karet,..itu aja aku asal potong,.. karena mataku agak ga waras terpaksa aku pakai kacamata superduper tebal alhasil orang2 disekitarku menganggapku kutubuku, kuper dan aneh,..

But I don't care yang pasti aku masih jadi Princess kesayangan dirumah,…

- New Day-

"appa Chae Rie berangkat kesekolah dulu ya,… annyeong" aku beranjak meninggalkan appaku yang sedang sibuk membersihkan dojo tempatnya melatih karate (appa pelatih karate)

"Ne chagii,…. Jangan nakal ya"jawab appa sambil sesegukkan cengeng karena aku tinggal,..yah apa boleh buat bagi appaku aku adalah segalanya,…

Ini adalah penampilan perdanaku (maksudnya hari pertama) masuk ke "_Godeung Hakgyo" _ yang merupakan salah satu SMA terkenal di seoul *ngarang bgd ni author,…

Aku juga heran ,.. habis aku diterima disekolah ini gara2 ikut tes program beasiswa ga taunya lolos meski bukan peringkat pertama ,.. tapi aku senang habis sekolahku kan sekolah elit,.. oh ya sekolah baruku ini punya 4 jurusan yaitu seni musik , seni peran, seni tari, dan seni rupa nah dikelas seni rupa inilah aku akan mengukir prestasi,.. (ngaco!)

Hadeuh 10 menit lagi upacara dimulai tapi aku nggak tau dimana lapangan upacaranya,.. eotteohke? Aigooo,… mau nannya siapa,… aku bergegas kesana kemari mencari sedikit pertolongan tapi dari tadi yang kulihat hanya sekumpulan orang mondarmandir dengan gaya perlente ,..tiap kusapa pasti nggak ada yang jawab,..

BruaggHH ….

"heh jeongmal baboya? "teriakku pada sesosok namja yang dengan tiba2 menabrakku sampai2 kacamataku terjatuh,..

"mwo? Babo? "dengan tatapan tajam namja tadi memandangku,…tatapan yang begitu menusuk jiwa *kenapa ada namja tampan begini,… tapi tatapannya benar2 mengerikan

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata maaf namja tadi justru pergi dengan menghempaskan bahunya pada tubuhku yang lemah dan rapuh ini *lebee ni chae rie,… akupun terjatuh,..

"heyyyy tunggu makhluk sintingg!" gawat deh sekarang masalahnya bukan hanya sakit karna hempasan bahu tadi ,…. tapi dimana kacamataku,… Eodie?

"jjaaa—ngggannnnnnn"teriakku ketika tanpa sengaja seseorang menginjak satu2nya kacamataku ,.. terlambat sudah,.. kacamata kesayanganku retak parah,..

apa boleh buat karena waktu begitu mendesak kupakai saja kacamata ini dan bergegas menuju lapangan upacara dengan mengikuti aliran manusia ini,…

*upacara dimulai,…

Fiuhhh,… kuusap perlahan peluhku yang menetes karena usahaku berlari kemari sambil sesekali menghela nafas,..

Rasanya ada yang aneh sepertinya seseorang,.. ah anii… beberapa orang mengawasiku,.. aku mulai menoleh kekanan ke kiri,.. rasanya ada yang makin aneh,.. kenapa ya seragam mereka berbeda denganku,.. yang kupakai berwarna hitam legam kenapa orang2 disekitarku mengenakan pakaian putih,.. apa aku salah seragam,.? Nggak ah,..

Aku mencoba menoleh kebelakang,… aku lepas kacamataku yang hampir 80 % nggak berfungsi ini,.. aku sipitkan kedua mataku (aslinya juga uda sipit) dan Sumpah Aku Baru Sadar aku … SALAH BARISAN! Hya,… seketika aku berteriak ,.. dan otomatis semua mata kini tertuju padaku,.. aku berbalik ,.. perlahan kubawa tubuhku beranjak dari barisan kelas seni musik ,… semakin cepat ….teruss,…. Tanpa menghiraukan ratusan mata yang terus menatapku ,.. hingga tiba2,..

"aigoo apa yang kauuu ….mmmm….." seseorang mencengkram erat tanganku dan mulai membungkam mulutku…

"diamlah dulu disini,.. kau benar2 mengacaukan barisan!" namja ini mulai melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi membekap mulutku,.. aku hanya terdiam menuruti nasehat orang ini,..sepertinya aku benar2 mengacau,..

"Namaku Key" , ha? Aku heran tiba2 namja tadi membisikkan namanya tepat ditelingaku,..tapi Who's care? Orang mukanya aja nggak keliatan begini buat apa tau namanya,… nggak penting banget,..

^Pembacaan pidato oleh siswa dengan prestasi masuk terbaik^

inilah acara yang paling kutunggu,… aku penasaran dengan anak yang akan membacakan pidato ini ,. Kalau nggak salah dia merupakan siswa terpandai dan terkaya disekolah ini namanya Kang MinHyuk,..

kini aku keluarkan senjata andalanku,.. kacamata yang sudah retak…. Dari bagian yang nggak terlalu parah retaknya aku coba mengintai sesosok namja yang mulai menaiki podium,..rasanya nggak asing,.. nugu? .. setelah 30 detik aku pandang wajah itu "tik tik tik…" *ceritanya bunyi derikan dalam jam

aku baru sadar dia kan namja yang menabrakku hingga terjatuh tadi…

"mwo? Hey NAMJA SINTING! Gara2 kau kacamataku rusak" ups …. Sepertinya teriakan dari mulut nakal tak terkendaliku mulai mengalihkan perhatian seluruh warga sekolah,.. aigoo,.. seketika aku menutup mulut dan menundukkan wajahku,.. sedang namja disebelahku yang mengaku dirinya "Key" hanya terkekeh2

"sepertinya kau akan dapat masalah gadis kecil" bisik namja tadi tepat ditelinga kananku,..

Upacara hamper selesai dan aku masih nangkring di barisan kelas seni musik,..

^ Pengumuman ….Pengumuman^,…

Bagi siswi yang mengenakan seragam kelas seni rupa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di barisan kelas seni musik setelah upacara selesai harap keruang bimbingan Konseling,..

Aigoo,… males banget deh nii,… hari pertama sekolah udah kena banyak sial,…

RING DING DONG RING DING DONG,..*hha mane ade bel sekolah kaya gini,..

Sementara siswa lain mulai berhamburan memasuki kelas barunya aku justru melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang 'BK'

"Annyeonghaseyo,.." sapaku sambil beranjak masuk,.. terlihat 2 siswa lain yang juga sedang dimarahi sepertinya sih,..

"owh kau yeoja yang salah barisan tadi,.. duduk dulu ,.. sebentar,.." seorang songsaenim mempersilahkanku duduk disamping seorang namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan mp3nya padahal kan dia lagi diomeli,..

"Kau Ji-yeon dan Kyuhyun ,.. kami tidak mau tau lagi kalau kalian terlambat dengan alas an syuting,.. jadi kami mau kalian bisa mengatur schedule kalian antara sekolah dan aktivitas selebritas kalian,.." oceh seorang songsaenim yang sedari tadi sudah marah2 sama 2 orang yang cuek itu,..

Aku nggak begitu mengerti yang mereka bicarakan tapi yang pasti aku tahu nama namja disebelahku ini Kyuhyun,.. (rasanya pernah denger deh namanya,.. tapi lupa dimana)

"kau Shin Chae Rie, sebagai murid yang berhasil masuk dengan program beasiswa kau harus bisa menjaga tingkahlakumu,.. jangan sampai hal seperti tadi terulang,.. Araso?" bentak seorang songsaenim padaku

" ne,.. ara,.." aku balas saja dengan nada memelas biar cepet selesai,… hhe

Setelah hamper 1 jam penuh kami bertiga diomeli macam2 akhirnya kami dibolehkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran dikelas kami,..

Kyuhyun : "tunggu noona,… " ,*What ? noona dia bilang? Padahal akuwh kand imud gini,… tapi mendinglah dia masih mengira aku seorang yeoja,..

" ne,.. waeyo?" tanyaku pada namja yang superduper keren ini…

Kyuhyun : "sepertinya kacamatamu rusak ya?,… pakailah ini ,.. meski aku nggak tau kaca ini sesuai atau nggak ukurannya tapi paling tidak ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kau pegang"…. *mwoo,.. kenapa didunia ini masih ada namja setampan dan sebaik ini,…mungkinkah dia malaikat yang tuhan kirim untuk membatuku? ,.. tanpa basa-basi aku ambil kacamata itu dari tangannya,… lalu kupakai begitu saja,… yah ini jauh lebih baik meski ukuran minusnya nggak sama,..

"boleh aku lihat kacamatamu yang rusak" ucap namja ini dengan lembut

"ah ne,… jeongmal gomawoyo!" tanpa banyak pikir kuserahkan begitu saja kacamataku,..

Tapi,..

KlotakkkKK ,… Prakkk

Apa-apaan itu,… dia banting kacamataku ke tanah,.. ia injak,… belum puas dia masih terus menginjakknya bahkan sampai berjingkrak-jingkrak,…apa namja ini sinting ya?

"ya~~ apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku

"ternyata kacamata murahan begini memang cepat rusak ya? Pakailah kacamataku,.. kau tahu harganya pasti 100 kali lipat dari yang kau punya ini,… tapi tak perlu khawtir ,.. itu gratis untukmu… **GadiS Miskin!** " jawabnya dengan muka polos masih penuh senyuman manis yang kini terasa begitu masam,… ia pun berlalu dengan mengerlingkan matanya padaku,..

HoEEKkk,… najis banget nih namja ,.. CHO KyuHyun benar2 orang yang menyebalkan,.. "Dasar Ibliis bermuka Perii" teriakku dengan sekuat tenaga,.. mungkin teriakkanku ini akan terdengar oleh semua orang,…

Mendengar teiakankku si Kyuhyun justru terkekeh,.. sembari melambaikan tangannya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku

Aku terus mengomel sambil melajukan kakiku ke kelas baruku,.. sumpah rasanya masih jijik mengingat tingkah laku si kyuhyun sialan itu,..

GREKK … saat kubuka pintu kelasku,.. terlihat songsaenim sedang memperkenalkan seorang yeoja,.. pandangan seluruh siswa tertuju pada yeoja itu,.. bahkan sepertinya kehadirankupun tak dihiraukan,..

Aku berjalan perlahan,… songsaenim mempersilahkanku berdiri disamping yeoja yang sejak tadi hanya bersikap cuek ini….. tepat 30 detik setelah songsaenim ijin keluar sebentar,.. tiba2 segerombolan murid melaju kedepan,… oh kali ini apa salahku/…..(batinku)

Ternyata mereka kedepan untuk menghampiri yeoja disampingku,.. yeoja yang rasanya tak asing,… kalo nggak salah dia yang tadi bersama kyuhyun di ruang BK,…namanya siapa ya,.. Ji-yeon,.. ya,..

semua murid bergegas mengeluarkan pulpen dan meminta ji-yeon menggoreskan sesuatu yang entah apa tapi yang pasti murid2 tersenyum melihat goresan itu,..

Aku sih nggak perduli jadi aku langsung menghampiri bangku kosong di pojok depan,..

"kau,… apa kau tak menginginkan tanda tanganku? " entah ada angin apa tiba2 Ji-Yeon menghampiriku…

"ah? Untuk apa? Aku juga bisa bikin tanda tangan kok,.. kau mau?" aku nggak begitu mengerti tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku,… tiba2 saja seluruh murid dikelas mengalihkan pandangannya padaku,.. pandangan yang mengerikan,…

"sudahlah ji-Yeon~ahh jangan hiraukan orang kampung itu,.. kurasa dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu sang Primadona pertelevisian korea ini" salah seorang namja dikelasku mulai menimpali saat ji-yeon mulai cemberut akibat ucapanku tadi,..

Akhirnya Ji-yeonpun beranjak ke tempat duduknya yang justru berada disebelahku persis,.. dia lemparkan pandangan sadis yang begitu tajam ke arahku,.. oh ya aku juga baru sadar ternyata ji-yeon itu artis,.. hha,.. *maklumlah aku terlalu sibuk membantu appa kadang sampai nggak sempat nonton tv.

-Next Day -*gilaa cepet banget,.. author payah,.. hha

Samahalnya dengan kemarin,.. hari ini aku makan siang sendirian sementara sudah banyak murid yang mulai berteman,.. tapi aku sepertiya bakal dikucilkan lagi,..

Hari ini kuputuskan makan siang di taman kecil depan kelasku,.. aneh,.. sepertinya beberapa yeoja dan noona sedang menyeret Ji-yeon keluar kelas,.. kudengar sih banyak noona yang nggak suka dan nge-bash ji-yeon,.. habis namjachingu mereka pada tergoda ngeliat ji-yeon,.. tapi masa sih mereka mau mengeroyok ji-yeon,..

Karena penasaran akupun mengikuti mereka,.. benar dugaanku,.. mereka membulli ji-yeon,… mereka maki ji-yeon dengan kata2 kasar,.. tapi ji-yeon justru melemparkan senyum mentah pada para noona itu,.. hal itulah yang menyulut kemarahan para noona,.. mereka mulai menjambak rambut ji-yeon,.. menampar, dan memakinya,.. tapi aku nggak ingin ikut campur

Sampai akhirnya salah seorang yeoja menumpahkan bekal makanannya kerambut ji-Yeon,..

"what? Ini udah keterlaluan ,…pokoknya aku nggak akan membiarkan mereka membuang2 mkanan begini,… mereka pikir gampang apa cari makan ,.. dasar orang2 kaya nggak tau diri",.. dengan segera aku ambil seember air dan kusiramkan tepat dikepala para yeoja itu,…

Hhahha,.. otomatis mereka marahlah padaku…. Kini orang2 yang geram itu berjalan mendekatiku,..

"Hey ,.. baboya? Jangan ikut campur masalahku,. Ini urusanku dengan para yeoja sinting ini,…" ji-yeon justru terlihat sebal dengan kehadiranku,..

oh iya aku baru sadar mereka ini kan para yeoja,.. appa bilang aku nggak boleh mengeluarkan jurus karateku untuk berkelahi dengan yeoja,.. aduhh aku bingung mau ngapain,.. mereka mulai memukuliku,.. tapi aku sama sekali tak membalas,.. habis aku masih bingung mau ngapain,… sementara itu aku melihat seorang noona mengambil ember yang tadi kubawa,.. ia berjalan perlahan mendekat pada ji-Yeon,… kurasa aku tahu maksud noona ini,.. segera saja kutarik tubuh ji-yeon dan kudekap dalam pelukanku dan seperti yang sudah kuduga akhirnya ember itu menghantam tepat di punggungku,..

Aigoo…. Aku mengerang kesakitan,.. saat ember itu hamper dilayangkan untuk keduakalinya ketubuhku,.. Cengkraman erat seorang namja berhasil menghentikkan laju tangan noona gila itu,..

"jeongmal michyeoyo? Dengarkan aku noona manis,… kalian begitu manis tapi tak kusangka kalian adalah iblis,.. jangan ganggu sahabatku,.. araso?" namja tadi membisikkan kata2 itu tepat ditelinga noona gila,.. dengan senyuman manisnya yang mengandung sejuta kebencian ia berhasil mengusir para noona itu,…

"kau tak apa ji-yeon~ahh? "saat namja tadi mulai mebalikkan tubuhnya,…

Mwoo,…. Kau…..

TBC deh,.. hha,.. capek ngetiknya,…

*author males bgd ni,… hha Ditimpukin reader,..

Aku harap FFku ini ada yang baca,.. hha,… *ga penting bgd


	2. Chapter 2

Title : From Debt to Love

Genre : Romance with little bit comedy *mkcudnya apa ni gaje bgd)

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Series

Cast :

* Shin Chae Rie as reader

* Park Ji-yeon as Ji-yeon

* Kang Min hyuk as Minhyuk

* Cho kyuhyun as kyu

* kim ki bum shinee as key

-Flashback-

Karena aku nggak terima dengan tingkahlaku para noona yang ngebash Ji-Yeon akhirnya aku ikut masuk ke arena pertempuran,… tapi aku justru nggak bisa ngelawan mereka.. habis aku dilarang appa berkelahi dengan yeoja,… hingga akhirnya seorang namja berhasil menyelamatkanku dan ji-Yeon,… namja yang aku hafal betul siapa,…

-Flashback End-

"kau tak apa ji-yeon~ahh? " kata namja tadi

"ya~~,… Peri Sinting?" aku kaget karena yang berhasil menyelamatkan kami nggak lain adalah Kyuhyun,..

"Mwo~~ gembel? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ji-Yeon? "* Whatt? Gembel katanya? Dia pikir dia itu siapa….

"ah Kyu,… sudahlah gadis ini teman sekelasku,.. dia yang menolongku,…" jawab ji-Yeon masih gemetar

"yang menolongmu kan aku Ji-Yeon,… tapi sudahlah,. Gwenchanyo?" Tanya Kyu pada Ji-Yeon,..

"Aiigoooo" badanku terasa begitu sakit saat ji-yen mulai melepas pelukanku,.. punggungku sepertinya memar,..

"Kau terluka,.." tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memegang pipiku lembut,.. tapi sumpah rasanya ogah banget deh

"Apa yang kau lakukan Peri sinting mesum!" teriakku ngaco

"mwo? Lihat pipimu itu berdarah, babo!" seketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari pipiku akibat cakar maut para noona gila tadi,..aiiisshhh kenapa sih rasanya Kyu punya 2 kepribadian,…

"Mian ini salahku,….. aku akan bertanggung jawab,.. ayo ke UKS" tiba2 saja Ji-yeon meminta maaf dengan penuh rasa bersalah,.. matanya berbinar-binar,…aigoo,.. sungguh manis banget yeoja ini,… bagaikan boneka barbie,.. begitu cantik dan lucu,..mana mungkin aku bisa menyalahkannya,..

"Ani,.. kau nggak salah kok,…. Kau nggak terluka kan? Gwenchana?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ji-yeon mendekapku erat,…

"kau jadilah temanku ya,..tenang aku akan membayarmu,….yah?" ungkap Ji-yeon polos

"aku nggak berteman demi uang,.. aku senang kok kalau kau mau menerimaku sebagai temanmu" aku sambut ucapannya dengan senyum termanisku…..

"kalau begitu Mulai sekarang kita adalah Teman! ^^" ji-yeon tertawa girang,..

"Karena ji-yeon itu sahabatku dan kau teman baru Ji-yeon berarti aku juga temanmu,…"whatt? KyuHyun? Teman? Omooo,….

Sejak saat itulah aku berteman dengan 2 orang super terkenal dan aneh ini,…

-a Few days later-

"ChaeRie-ahh,…. Istirahat nanti temani aku menemui temanku ya,… . jeball,.. aku pengen kamu nemenin aku,.. hhe,.." seperti biasa Ji-yeon selalu mengjakku kesana kemari,… dia itu bener2 deh nggak mikirin aku banget tiap jalan berdua pasti deh ada yang bilang "eh ada angsa jalan bareng itik buruk rupa",… tapi apa boleh buat aku sayang banget sama temenku ini jadi apa sih yang nggak buat ji~Yeon,…

-Istirahat tiba-

"Ji-Yeon kita mau kemana sih?" tanyaku pada ji-yeon

"Ke kelas seni musik,… aku harus menemui temanku untuk membahas masalah Band yang akan kubentuk"jelas Ji-yeon panjang lebar,..

"ya~~ Ji-yeon sama si itik,… mau kekelasnya ya? Aku ikut" tiba2 saja tanpa diundang si Kyu jelek datang dan mengacak2 rambutku *author digampar fans Kyu …Plak ….

Akupun balas memukulnya,.. begitulah keseharian kami aku dan Kyu sibuk bertengkar sementara ji-yeon pasti hanya menonton dan mendukung Kyu,..

"ah,.. Key….disini,…aku mencarimu daritadi" Ji-yeon melambaikan tangannya pada seorang namja yang kini berjalan mendekati kami,.. namja dengan wajah cantik,… rambut berwarna hitam kelam,.. bibir tipis berwarna pink,. Kulit putih bersih,.. . Kyaaa lebii cakep dari kyu batinku dalam hati,..*Plakk plakk,.. digampar lagi ma fans Kyu

Lhoh lhoh kenapa namja ini berjalan berlalu menjauhi ji`yeon,.. kenapa justru semakin dekat denganku,..omoo,.. apa aku salah lagi,…

Tiba-tiba saja namja itu melepaskan kacamataku,… menatap tajam wajahku yang kini terlihat merah pastinya,..

"kau,… bukannya yeoja yang dulu salah barisan di upacara penerimaan siswa baru?,… aku Key, kau ingat?"

Oh Mi Got,… Oh My god maksudnya,… jadi orang yang membekapku waktu itu adalah orang ini? Omoo,… setelah kuperhatikan lebih jauh,..

"bukankah kau seorang penyanyi? Aku sering melihatmu dia acara kesukaan ahjumma sebelah rumah,.." jelasku terperinci,..

"Ya~ bagaimana kau bisa mengenali Key sementara kau tak mengenalku dan Ji-Yeon,.. jeongmal baboya?... " Kyu menjitak kepalaku pelan,… aku yang nggak terima langsung membalikkan badanku dan mendorong Kyu,.. tapi sepertinya Kyu nggak ada pertahanan,.. dan tiba-tiba saja,…

BRUUAAGHH….Prakk,….

"jeongmal michyeoyo? Ya~~?,….. aigoo,… ponselku mati,…" namja yang tak Lain bernama Minhyuk ini tertimpa oleh Kyuhyun yang jatuh akibat doronganku,..parahnya lagi,.. ponselnya rusak karena tertindih sikuu Kyu,….

"Mwoo? Michyeo? Salahkan saja yeoja bodoh ini,… dia yang mendorongku,.." Oh eM Ji… etteohkeyo? Kyu menyalahkanku

" agh,.. dengar Kyu… aku nggak mau dengar alasanmu,.. meski kita teman SMP nggak berarti aku bisa memaafkanmu,.. aku mau kalian mengganti ponselku!" tegas namja ini

"ah itu,.. mian,.. tapiiiii…"

"aku yang akan menggantinya,… tenang saja MinHyuk,.. kau tak perlu khawatir,…" Kyu tersenyum kecil padaku dan menepuk bahu temannya pelan,.

Setelah kyu berjanji untuk menggantinya MinHyuk dan Keypun segera kembali kekelas karena waktu istirahat sudah usai,… akhirnya Ji-yeon ga jadi ngomong ke Key de,…

"untunglah ada kau Kyu,.. aku nggak tu lagi kalau nggak ada kau bagimana nasibku tadi,… fiuuhhh" aku sunggingkan senyum kecilku pada Kyu

Kyu: " 7 juta,…" aku : "mwo? Kau bicara apa kyu?"

Kyu: " tentu saja hutangmu padaku,.. semuanya 7 juta,…."

Aku :" Omooo,… apa maksudnya ? bukannya kau yang akan menggantinya,.. aku mana bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

Kyu :" kau pikir ini salah siapa ha? Asal kau tau ponsel seorang Minhyuk bukanlah ponsel dengan harga yang murah,… begini saja aku tau kau pasti takkan sanggup menggantinya,… aku akan menganggap semua hutangmu lunas kalau kau bisa membujuk Minhyuk untuk jadi drummer bandku,..gimana?"

Aku :" aisshhh kau ini benar2 iblis Kyu,… huufft mau gimana lagi,… Oke kita deal!"

Otakku mungkin benar2 sudah beku sampai mau menuruti perintah konyol Kyu,.. tapi apa boleh buat aku takkan bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu,..

Mulai detik ini aku akan berjuang mendapatkan MinHyuk! Ya,… Hwaiting Chae Rie

-Next Day-

"Chae Rie-ahh,… kau nggak mencari Minhyuk nii? Nanti ga bisa bayar hutang lhoo,.." biasa deh si Iblis ini mulai menggodaku,…Kyuhyun rsanya aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok biar dia cepet waras,…

"Ne,.. nanti aku akan mencarinya,…"jawabku dengan nada lemas,..

Sesuai perintah bos baruku aku bergegas mencari Minhyuk ,… aku celingukan disekitar kelasnya,.. tai kuq nggak ada siapa2 ya,… aku terus berjalan sampai aku tiba di ruang praktikum kelas seni,.. samar2 terdengar suara vilin,… suara yang begitu lembut,.. saat aku berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang itu tiba-tiba,…

"ya… ChaeRie~ahh,… apa yang kau lakukan disini" Key benar2 mengagetkanku,…tiba2 saja muncul dari belakangku,..

"ah itu ,… sebenrnya aku sedang mencari Minhyuk tapi nggak ketemu,.. teruz aku denger suara alat musik dari sini,.. karena penasaran jadi aku intip deh,.. hhehhe " jawabku dengan penuh cengengesan,..

"nah itu yang sedang main Flute Minhyuk kok,…"Key mengatakannya padaku sambil menunjuk2 namja yang sedang memainkan Flute berwarna gold miliknya,…

"Ah,.. mian,… Minhyuk bisakah kau menjadi drummer untuk bandnya Kyuhyun? Aku mohon,.. jeball,…" kini kupasang tampang paling memelas dan berharap Minhyuk mau mengabulkan permintaanku…

"Mwo?,… dasar sinting,… Minggir…" Minhyuk sama sekali tak geming dengan ekspresi memelasku,… dan sama seperti pertemuan sebelumnya,. Dengan sengaja Minhyuk menghempaskan bahunya pada tubuhku,.. dan berlalu begitu saja,.. untunglah Key menolongku,..

"sudahlah ChaeRie,… ini pasti ulah Kyu kan? Kau tahu peluang yang kau dapat untuk membujuk Minhyuk bermain drum itu hanya 30%,… ia berhenti bermain drum sejak kelas 2 smp…"jelas Key padaku,..

"nggakk,.. tenang saja Key~ahh,… aku pasti bisa membuatnya bermain drum lagi,… Hwaiting untukku,.. ChaeRie nggak akan pernah menyerah ,.. selama ChaeRie mau usaha 30% bisa jadi 100%" sebenernya sih terpaksa nggak nyerah karena hutang menumpuk,.. T.T hikzu,..

Tiba-tiba saja Key menyentuh kepalaku,.. ia mengusap2 kepalaku gemas yang membuatku jadi grogi,..

"Kau itu ya,… manis bgd deh,.. hahaha" kini Key mulai mencubit pipiku,..

*deg deg,. Deg,..deg,… jantungku berdetak,… jangan2 aku,….

"ChaeRie-ahh,.. dengar minhyuk itu suka Capucino,… coba saja kau bujuk dia…" key memberiku sedikit petunjuk,..

"ya- ChaRie~hh kenapa malaah berduaan sama Key,. " tiba2 saja Kyuhyun datang bersama dengan Ji-yeon,..

"Key,.. bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan pesan untukmu,.aku ingin membicarakan soal band kita,.." tegas Ji-yeon pada Key,..

"ah Mian ji-yeon,.. aku lupa,.. hhehhe,.. gara2 liad nii bocah ngintipin Minhyuk aku malah mampir kesini,…"jawab Key sambil menggodaku dan masih mengacak rambutku,…

Tapi seketika saat kutolehkan pandanganku ke ji-yeon,.. sepertinya dia tak suka aku dekat dengan Key,.. raut wajahnya nampak jelas menggambarkan sebuah emosi yang nggak biasa ia perlihatkan,.. Ji-yeon mulai mencibirkan bibirnya dan hanya terdiam meski kini Kyu mulai menggodanya,..

"ahh mian Key,..aku ada urusan sama Kyu sebentar,..kau lanjutkan saja ngobrol sama ji-yeon ya,.. hhehhe,…" segerasaja kutarik tubuh Kyu dengan paksa,… kurasa ji-yeon menyukai Key,..tapi ,.. sepertinya aku juga menyukainya,.. ohh,.. eotteohkeyo,… .

"hey ChaeRie kau itu kenapa? Seenaknya saja menarikku,.."si iblis ini mulai menggerutu padaku,..

"sudahlah,. Kau diam saja,.. pokoknya jangan ganggu mereka oke?... aku mau mengejar Minhyuk dulu,.."saat aku mengatakan agar kyu tak mengganggu Ji-yeon dan key kenapa raut mukanya berubah ya? Seakan dia tak menyukai ucapanku,..tapi who's care,… aku harus mengejar minhyuk,…

- Meanwhile-

Ji-yeon : "key ,… kelihatannya kau makin akrab dengan ChaeRie,…kkauu menyukainya?"

Key : "mwo? Apa sih maksudmu Ji-Yeon,.. aku nggk suka padanya kok,.. "

Ji-yeon : "tapi kenapa sih rasanya kamu selalu tersenyum manis padanya,.. kenapa aku nggak pernah melihat senyum itu,.. kau tahu kan aku menyukaimu,…"

Key :"sudahlah jangan bahas hal itu,.. sudah kubilang aku belum bisa melupakan orang yang kusayang"

- Key's P.o.V-

Benar aku masih belum bisa melupakan Yurii,.. yeojachinguku yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu…

Tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku melihat bayangan yurii,.. Yurii yang manis dan polos dalam diri ChaeRie,…

Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku melihat ChaeRie sebagai Yurii tapi tiap kali aku melihat senyumnya hatiku bergetar,… senyum yang selalu kurindukan,..

-Key's p.o.v END-

- Di lain tempat-

Aishh bagaimana dengan hutangku,.. Minhyuk bukan orang yang mudah untuk dibujuk,..

Tapi Shin ChaeRie nggak akan pernah menyerah,..

Kata Key Minhyuk suka Capucino kan,.. hehehe,…. Ke kantin ah….

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan Capucino panas yang kayaknya enak banget ini sekarang waktunya mencari sasaranku,.. hahaha

Aku berputar mengelilingi sekolah tapi nggak ketemu juga si Minhyuk sampai akhirnya aku sampai di taman belakang sekolah,.. sekolah udah lumayan sepi karena hari ini hanya kelasku dan kelas musik saja yang pelajarannya sampai jam ke12,..

Aku lelah,.. capucinonya juga sudah menjadi hangat,.. saat aku mencoba menyandarkan tubuhku yang kelelahan di bawah pohon rindang yang besar tiba-tiba terdengar suara flute yang begitu merdu,.. measki indah tapi bila didengar lagu ini menggambarkan kesedihan,.. aku mencoba mencari sumber suara itu,..

Ternyata itu memang suara Flute Minhyuk aku benar2 nggak menyangka dia begitu berbakat,.. memainkan Flute dengan penuh perasaan,..aku yang tak ingin mengganggunya hanya terdiam sambil mengintip dibalik phon ini,.. menikmati alunan nada dari Flute namja kasar ini,..

Degh,..degg ,.. deg,… jantungku berdetak saat aku melihat Minhyuk meneteskan butiran air mata di pipinya,.. seperti merasakan luka yang begitu dalam ingin sekali aku menyeka air mata itu,.. tapi tiba-tiba justru,..

"Aigoo,… banyak semut,…. Ya amphun tolong,.." tanpa sadar aku justru berlari kea rah Minhyuk dan menabraknya,… alhasil aku justru menumpahkan Capucino ke tubuh Minhyuk,..

Tanpa aku lihatpun aku sudah bisa menebak Ekspresinya,… aku hanya bisa berdoa *ya tuhan selamatkanlah aku,….

TBC,…

Hahaha gaje beudh,…

Perhatian bagi para reader mohon dimaklumi bila banyak kata-kata yang salah dalam pengetikkannya,.. selain karena otk author yang ngehang,.. Keyboard author parah total,.. susah banget wat ngetik huruf "a" ,.. Mian yah *nunduk 90o ,…

jgan lupha RCL

Photo 1


	3. Chapter 3

Title : From Debt to Love

Genre : Romance with little bit comedy *mkcudnya apa ni gaje bgd)

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Series

Cast :

* Shin Chae Rie as reader

* Park Ji-yeon as Ji-yeon

* Kang Min hyuk as Minhyuk

* Cho kyuhyun as kyu

* kim ki bum shinee as key

- author pov-

Chae Rie yang kesakitan akibat gigitan semut akhirnya berlari kea rah Minhyuk dan karena itulah tanpa sengaja Charie menumpahkan Capucino tepat di seragam putih Minhyuk,…

"jeongmal mianhae Minhyuk,…. Aku sungguh tak sengaja " ucap ChaRie tertunduk lemas,..

"Michyeo ya? Ha? Kenapa sih kau selalu menggangguku,..wae? kalau untuk membujukku bermain drum kau tak perlu bersusah payah,… menyerahlah,.. araso? "bentak namja bernama Minhyuk dengan nada yang keras,..

"aku mohon Minhyuk,.. aku nggak akan pernah menyerah ,.. lagipula bukankah kau dulu begitu menyukai drum? Seenggaknya itu yang Kyu katakana padaku,.."balas ChaeRie

" kalau begitu lompatlah kedalam kolam itu,.. maka aku akan mempertimbangkannya,…" tak diduga Minhyuk menyuruh ChaeRie melompat kedalam kolam buatan yang kedalamannya lebih dari 3 meter itu.

Tapi ChaeRie yang memang tak bisa berenang itu justru dengan nekat melompat ke kolam,.. tentu saja ia panic setelah menyadari betapa dalamnya kolam itu,.. sontak ia meminta tolong sembari berusaha agar tak tenggelam,..

Minhyukpun panic melihatnya,.. iia langsung saja menyeburkan dirinya ke kolam ,.. ia tarik ChaeRie menepi tapi saat meraka hampir tiba di tepi kolam ChaeRie justru tak sadarkan diri,.. Minhyuk kini membaringkan tubuh ChaeRie dibawah pohon saat ia bermain Flute,.. sementara itu terlihat seorang namja sedang celingukan..

"ya—MinHyuk~ahh dimana kau? Aku tahu kau ada disekitar sini,.. cepatlah kembali kekelas kita masih ada pelajaran tau,…"teriak namja tadi yang kini menyadari keberadaan Minhyuk bersama ChaeRie,..

"ChaeRie -? Apa yang terjadi hah? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Minhyuk?" namja yang bernama Key ini begitu terkejut melihat ChaeRie yang basah kuyup dan tanpa kesadaran,..

Belum sempat MinHyuk menjawab Key bergegas menepis tangan minhyuk dan menyingkirkannya menjauhi ChaeRie,.. nampak begitu khawatirnya Key,.. bahkan tanpa ia sadari ia meneteskan air mata,….

Dengan penuh kekhawatiran Key memberikan nafas buatan pada ChaeRie

-Chuu~~~ *nggak gitu yah bunyinya,.. hehehe

"jeball,.. bangunlah ChaeRie,.. kumohon,.."ucap Key sementara minhyuk hanya terpaku

"uhuk… uhuk… "ChaeRie memuntahkan air yang telah banyak ia minum,.. meski begitu ChaeRie masih begitu lemas,. Ia bahkan hampir tak kuat membuka matanya,.. Keypun segera membawa ChaeRie ke UKS,..

- ChaeRie pov-

Hangat,.. begituhangat genggaman tangan dari orang yang menolongku ini,.. saat aku tersadar dari pingsanku yang entah sudah berapa lama aku melihat Key terus menggengam tanganku erat namun aku tak kuasa melepaskan tangan namja yang kini terlelap dikursi sambil menjagaku,..

Rasanya bagaikan sentuhan appa,.. begitu hangat dan lembut,.. namja ini benar-benar membuatku nyaman,..

"ah,.. ChaeRie~ahh.. kau sudah bangun? Gwenchanayo? "Tanya key dengan nada serius,….

"Ne,.. gwenchana,… gomawo Key,…" jawabku sambil melepas genggamannya,..

"kumohon jangan berbuat aneh lagi,.. aku nggak ingin kau terluka,.. aku takut kehilanganmu,..sungguh,… ChaeRie jadilah yeojachinguku,…"

"omoo,.. apa yang kau katakan Key? Geurae? Apa benar kau ingin menjadikanku yeojachingumu?" aku nggak tahu setan apa yang merasuki diri Key tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa menolak ajakannya,..aku sekarang adalah kekasih Key,..

Dengan raut muka yang begitu lega Key mendekapku erat . aku sungguh merasa nyaman.

======== Next day =========

"hei ChaeRie,.. bagaimana dengan hutangmu,.. ? ha? Kau mau menyerah dan mengembalikan uangku?"goda si iblis Kyu yang sedari tadi nongkrong dikelasku,..

"dengar ya paboKyu,.. ChaeRie pasti bisa meluluhkan hati Minhyuk,.. oke?"jawabku sembari menjitak kepala Kyu,..

"ChaeRie,.. kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tiba-tiba saja Key datang kekelasku,.. sungguh melihat senyumnya itu hatiku bisa meleleh

"ah kau,.. ne,… Hei Kyu kau tunggu ji-yeon disini dulu ya,.. kalau dia sudah kembali langsung ke kantin aja,.."pintaku pada Kyu,..

Aku bergegas pergi ke kantin bersama namjachinguku yang kusayang ini,…kami langsung saja duduk dibangku kosong yang ada dipojok kantin,.. belum sempat aku memesan Ji-Yeon sudah datang menyusul,..

"ji-yeon,.. mana kyu? " tanyaku pada ji-yeon..

"ah dia sih katanya ada urusan sama songsaenimnya,.. kau? Sejak tadi ersama Key?"Tanya ji-yeon yang mulai curiga

"ah anii,.. kami baru saja sampai kok,.." sepintas aku melihat Minhyuk berjalan melintasi kantin, tanpa menghiraukan Ji-yeon dan Key aku justru beranjak dan berusaha mengejar minhyuk,..

"kelihatannya kau makin akrab ya engan ChaeRie,..ada hubungan apa nih?" Tanya jiyeon pda Key,..

"dia yeoja chinguku,…" jawab key mantap

-Author pov-

"Minhyukkk,…. Tunggu,.." aku beusaha mengejar Minhyuk yang kini berjalan menuju tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya,..

"apa kau selalu bermain flute disini ?" Tanya ChaeRie sembari bersiap duduk disamping Minhyuk,..

Minhyuk hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun,.. suasana terasa begitu kaku,..

"KEMARIN,…" tanpa sengaja Minhyuk dan ChaeRie mengatakannya bersamaan,.. jadi ChaeRie mempersilahkan minhyuk untuk ngomong duluan,..

"Mian,…" entah mengapa mendengar ucapan itu dari bibir Minhyuk jantung ChaeRie berdetak begitu kencang,.. bagaikan bom waktu yang siap meledak

ia kaget mendengar Minhyuk meminta maaf dengan raut yang tulus tanpa sedikitpun aura hitam mengelilinginya seperti biasa

"ah ,.. aniyo,.. kemarin aku saja yang bodoh ,.. habis aku nggak tahu kolam itu begitu dalam jadi aku asal lompat,.."jawab ChaeRie dengan sedikit grogi

"hahaha,.. dasar yeoja aneh,.." Minhyuk tertawa mendengar ucapan ChaeRie,.. dan lagi seketika muka ChaeRie memerah jantungnya terus berdegup apalagi melihat senyum namja yang selama ini selalu kasar padanya

: ini nggak boleh terjadi,.. aku kand sudah punya Key kenapa jantungku berdetak keras melihatnya,..omoo aku nggak tahan disini: *ucap ChaeRie dalam hati,..

"hehe,.. tapi ini berarti ku harus mempertimbangkan ajakkanku yah?"jawab Chaerie dengan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Minhyuk,.

"kalau itu entahlah,… aku akan memikirkannya dahulu,.."

Mendengar jawaban dari Minhyuk ChaeRie merasa lega dan bergegas lari meninggalkan Minhyuk ,ia benar-benar merasa gugup kala itu,..

ChaeRie berlari tanpa memperhatikan didepannya ada seorang namja yang berjalan berlawanan arah,.. dan BUAGHHHH

"Kau kenapa sih itik jelek? Abiz ngelihat hantu? Hati2 dong kalo jalan" teriak Kyu yang baru saja ChaeRie tabrak,..

"hehe aku lagi bahagia nih Kyu,.. aku punya namja chingu dan sekarang Minhyuk mau mempertimbangkan ajakanku,.." ucap ChaeRie tanpa control

"Mwo? Kau pacaran? Siapa namja chingumu?"Tanya Kyu menyelidik,..

"ah,. Itu Key ,.."

"Mwo? Key? Kau itu punya otak nggak sih sebenernya? Kau tahu kan Ji-yeon menyukai Key?" Bentak Kyu keras pada ChaeRie dengan wajah garang yang sebelumnya tak pernah Chae Rie lihat ini,..

" apa? Jadi Ji-yeon benar2 menyukai Key? Mollayo Kyu,.."

"aaisshh sudahlah,, aku benar-benar nggak nyangka kau nggak punya otak,.." dengan emosinya Kyu pergi meninggalkan ChaeRie ,..

Kini ChaeRie berjalan menuju kantin untuk memastikan key dan ji-Yeon masih disana,..

Tapi sesaat langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Key dan ji-yeon sedang ribut

Ji-yeon :" Kenapa? Kenapa kau justru memilih ChaeRie? Bukankah kau bilang tak bisa melupakan Yurii? Ha?"

Key : " Karena itulah ,.. aku menemukan diri Yurii dalam ChaeRie,.. sungguh aku ingin menjaga senyumnya sama seperti senyum Yurii"

Ji-Yeon :" berhentilah mempermainkan sahabatku,.. meski dia begitu polos aku tak ingin kau mempermainkannya,.kau menyukainya karena dia mirip dengan yurii kan?"

Sontak ChaeRie kaget mendengar ucapan ji-yeon namun ia berusaha tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dan berusaha mendekat..

"apa sih yang kalian ributkan ,.. nggak baik ribut di sini,.. ada apa?" Chaerie berlagak nggak tahu dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan,..

"Chaerie…. Kau dari mana? Ayo kita kembali ke kelas istirahat sudah usai,.."dengan wajah masam Ji-yeon menarik tangan Chaerie dan membawanya ke kelas,..

"Key,.. mian ,.. nanti aku akan menemuimu,.."teriak ChaeRie pada key yang sekarang ini hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya pada ChaeRie

- di Kelas -

"ChaeRie~ahh,.. apa benar kau pacaran dengan Key? Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Tanya ji-yeon dengan nda lemas,..

"Ji-yeon,. Mian,.. aku tak tahu kau menyukai Key,.. jeongmal mianhae,.." ChaeRie hanya bisa menjawabnya lirih

"Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai key? Sudahlah jangan minta maaf,.. aku hanya takut kau dipermainkan olehnya,." Balas ji-yeon

"ah itu,.. ehm aku tahu dari Kyu,.. mianhae ji-yeon,.. kenapa kau justru mengkhawatirkan aku? " kini ChaeRie mulai mendekap ji-yeon sambil minta maaf,.. ChaeRie menyadari betapa hancurnya hati Ji-yeon kala itu,.. tapi dia hanya mampu meminta maaf,..

RING DING DONG RING DING DONG *uda pulang skula aja,… haha kapan belajarnya..

ChaeRie berjalan perlahan menuju kelas Key,.. terlihat Key baru saja berjalan keluar kelas,.. melihat ChaeRie datang iapun segera menghampiri ChaeRie tapi kali ini wajahnya nampak lesu

" ChaeRie,.. Mianhae,… hari ini kita nggak bisa pulang bareng,.. aku masih harus menemui Heechul songsaenim,.. jeongmal mianhae,..yah?" key mengedipkan matanya pada ChaeRie

Meski sedikit kecewa namun Chaerie tak ingin merepotkan Key jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian,..

- ChaeRie's pov-

Padahal hari ini aku ingin ngobrol sama Key , aku ingin memastikan apa yang ji-yeon katakana pada Key tadi tak benar tapi ya sudahlah,.. apa boleh buat,..

Karena sebal aku mulai berjalan nggak karuan sampai sebuah batu yang ketendang terdampar tepat di kepala seorang namja,.. *BLETAKK

"aigoo,.. jeongmal babo ya? Hah,.. kauu… lagi…" teriak namja ini..

"Minhyukk,… ahh,.. mian aku tak sengaja,…" belum selesai aku menjawab ,

tangan Minhyuk sudah terjulur dan membekap mulutku seraya mendekapku dan menyembunyikanku di tempat sempit yang mungkin tak terlihat orang lain… sekali lagi jantungku terus berdebar,.. nafas Minhyuk terasa menyentuh wajahku,.. jantungku bagai mau meledak,.. bibirnya,.. hidung,.. dan matanya terlihat jelas,..

"Hey bodoh apa yang kau lakukan" aku berusaha berteriak tapi sekali lagi ia bungkam mulutku dengan tangannya yang begitu lembut

"SSssstttttt tenanglah sedikit,… jangan banyak Tanya aku nggak bakal ngapa2in kamu!" Minhyuk mulai mencibirkan bibirnya sambil meletakkan telunjukknya tepat dibibirnya,…

"Tuan muda Minhyuk,.. anda dimana,… ? sepertinya Ia tak ada disini,.." terlihat beberapa Pria besar berTuxedo hitam lengkap dengan kacamata yang juga berwarna hitam berkeliaran disekitar kami,.. tapi hanya dalam beberapa saat saja mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat dimana kami bersembunyi,..

"Hey Minhyuk kenapa kau bersembunyi ha? Bukankah mereka pelayanmu?"tanyaku dengan nada lirih,..

KKKRRRRUUUUUYYYUUUUUKKKKK *terdengar bunyi aneh yang aku yakin sumbernya dari perut Minhyuk,..

"Aigoo ,..sudahlah aku tk perlu tahu alasanmu menghindari mereka,.. ayo ikut aku, kau lapar kan?" tanpa meminta persetujuannya aku langsung menarik tangan Minhyuk dan berjalan menuju rumah,..

Sekitar 15 menit sudah kami berjalan hingga akhirnya kami sampai dirumahku,..

"Mwo? Ini rumahmu? Kenapa begitu kecil bahkan hanya seukuran ruang tamuku,.." Minhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulai mengomel,..

"sudahlah jangan cerewet meski kecil ini adalah surgaku dan appaku,.. tunggulah disini sebentar aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu,.." jawabku dengan nada kesal sembari meninggalkan Minhyuk diruang tamu

"Chagii kau sudah pulang?,.. Mwo? Siapa kau seenaknya saja memasuki rumahku…." Entah kenapa appaku langsung saja menyerang Minhyuk dia mulai menunjukkan jurus karatenya,….BUAGH DZINKK CIIIATTTT DUAGHH *ga ptg bgd

Apakah yang terjadi pada minhyuk selanjutnya? *to be Continue,…

Mian yah masih banyak kesalahan ketik,..hehehe

RCL yahhhhnya ditunggu .


	4. Chapter 4

Title : From Debt to Love

Genre : Romance with little bit comedy *mkcudnya apa ni gaje bgd)

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Series

Cast :

* Shin Chae Rie as reader

* Park Ji-yeon as Ji-yeon

* Kang Min hyuk as Minhyuk

* Cho kyuhyun as kyu

* kim ki bum shinee as key

Appa : Kau siapa ha? Berani-beraninya menginjakkan kaki dirumahku,.. hiattttttttt…

Aku mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang tmu,.. ada apa sih,.. segera saja kutinggalkan masakkanku yang bahkan belum selesai kubuat,..

Saat aku menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah,.. Oh Em Jii,….. appa melayangkan jurus karate ke Minhyuk,.. etteohkeyo? Minhyuk bisa terluka,…

Tapi sepertinya rsa khawatirku terlalu berlebihan ,.. kenapa sekarang justru minhyuk yang mulai memojokkan appa,..aiishhh

",.. stop!" teriakku sambil melerai mereka,..

"appa kenapa sih? Dia ini temanku,.. jangan begitu dong "

"tapi chagii dia ini laki-laki,.. mungkin dia ingin berbuat jahat padamu,.."jawab appa

"hah ,.. konyol sekali ,.. untuk apa aku berbuat jahat pada eja sepertinya yang ada justru kebalikannya" Minhyuk justru menantang appaku,..

"Kau ini bocah tengik,… beraninya mengatai putriku,…."appa mulai marah

"aishh appa berhentilah bersikap kekanakan lagipula dia ini temanku,.. jangan ambil hti ucapannya dia itu memang seperti ini,.. awas ya jangan berkelahi lagi aku kan menyelesaikan masakkanku dulu,.. kalau appa sampai berani menyerang minhyuk tidak akan kumaafkan!" bentakku kesal

"Ne Chagii"… aku tinggalkan appa bersama minhyuk meski aku sedikit khawatir mereka akan bertengkar,.

Meski aku nggak begitu mahir masak tapi aku yakin dolsot bimbimbap (nasi campur) buatanku ini enak banget,..

Beberapa menit berselang,. Aku khawatir kenapa suasana tiba2 jadi sangat tenang

"whoa,… kau bisa bermain Janggi Minhyuk? Tak kusangka,…" aku melihat Minhyuk sedang serius bermain Janggi bersama appa

"SSssttttt " dengan kompaknya appa dan Minhyuk berusaha membungkamku.

"sudahlah jangan bermain terus ,.. ini makanlah,.. appa lelah kan? Kau juga minhyuk mana ada orang kaya yang perutnya menggelegar begitu" suruhku kesal

"apa? Kalian memakan makanan seperti ini?"Minhyuk justru mulai mencibir..

"diam dan makanlah,.." meski ia terus mengoceh tapi aku melihat Minhyuk begitu menikmati makan bersama kami ,.. aku tahu pasti dia tak pernah merasakan makan bersama seperti ini,.. habis katanya appanya sangat sibuk,..melihatnya tertawa dan bercanda bersama appa jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat,..

Seusai makan aku langsung mengantarkan Minhyuk pulang,..

"hei ChaeRie,.. gomawoyo,.. meski masakkanmu tak seenak masakan chef ku tapi itu cukup lumayan,.."Pertamakalinya kudengar minhyuk berterima kasih,.. ia tersenyum polos bagaikan anak kecil,..sembari mengacak-acak rambutku,.. sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan,..

Begitu selesai kulambaikan tanganku,. Aku berbalik dan tanpa kusadari seorang namja berdiri tepat dibelakangku,..

"Hei itik kau pikir kau siapa? Setelah menyakiti hati Ji-yeon dengan pacaran sama Key sekarang kau mendekti Minhyuk juga?,.. aiish tak tahu diri"

"apa sih maksudmu Kyu,. Aku sama sekali tak berniat mendekati Minhyuk dan soal Key,. Aku sungguh menyesal Mianhae,.. aku tahu aku salah.."aku tak bisa membalas Kyu,.

"kalau begitu kau putus saja sama Key! "bentak Kyu padaku

"kau,.. menyukai Ji-yeon kan Kyu? Jangan berpura-pura lagi,.. aku tahu,.. kenapa kau justru menginginkan Ji-yeon bersama Key?"kini aku menyadari perasaan Kyu pada Ji-yeon aku mulai memojokkannya,.

"hah,. Itu bukan urusanmu,.. bagiku melihat Ji-yeon tersenyum itu sudah cukup, "balas Kyu

"bagaimana Ji-yeon bisa tersenyum bersama orang yang tak mencintainya? Kenapa kau tak menyatakn perasaanmu padanya? Dasar Kyu pengecut!" aku mendorong tubuh Kyu dan segera berlari pulang.

- Next Day-

Hari ini seperti biasa aku sibuk dengan berbagai pelajaran dikelas,. Meski Ji-yeon tidak menyalahkanku atas hubunganku dan Key tapi hari ini dia jauh lebih diam dari biasanya,..aku yakin hatinya sungguh terluka,..

Setelah begitu lama kupikirkan mungkin sebaiknya aku melepaskan key apalagi bila apa yang kudengar tentang alasannya menyukaiku itu benar,.. dia hanya menyukaiku karena aku mirip dengan mantannya..

Pelajaran telah usai tapi aku masih harus menunggu Key,..

"ChaeRie~ahh,.. mian kau menungguku begitu lama yah?" Key datang dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

"Ji-yeon,.. mian yah,.. aku sudah bilang kan hari ini akan pulang bareng Key?" pamitku pada Ji-yeon

"Ne,.. kau duluan saja. Aku menunggu Kyu kok" ji-yeon menjawabku meski dengan nada sendu

Saat aku berjalan keluar kelas ,.. Buaghhh,… bahuku berpapasan keras dengan bahu Kyu,..

"aku ini bukan PENGECUT!" aku kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kyu membisikkan hl itu padaku dengan pandangan kebenciannya,. Pandangan yang tak pernah kulihat,.. dan Kyu segera berlalu..

- Ji~Yeon P.o.V-

Sekali lagi aku harus melihatnya berjalan dengan orang yang kusuka,. Meski aku tahu ini semua bukan salahnya tapi sungguh aku ingin sekali bisa membenci ChaeRie,.. sayangnya hal itu takkan pernah terjadi,..

Aku tutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku,..seraya membendung air yang mulai menetes dari mataku. Sesekali kuusap air ini namun sia-sia masih terus saja mengalir,..

"Tak bisakah kau melupakannya? Orang yang tak menyukaimu?..." kyu menyentuh pipiku lembut membantuku menyingkirkan airmata tak berguna ini

"Kenapa dia tak bisa menyukaiku? Kenapa Kyu?" aku merengek pada Kyu,..entah mengapa Kyu mendekap tubuhku,.. menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang,.. begitu hangat rasanya nyaman,.. selama lebih dari 1 jam Kyu hanya terdiam sambil mendekapku . hingga kini air mataku berhenti menetes,..

"Ji-yeon,.. tak bisakah kau melupakan orang itu? Sungguh aku tak tahan melihatmu terluka,.. dashi Choahae,.." Bisik Kyu yang membuatku begitu terkejut,..

"apa maksudmu Kyu? Jangan bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini,.. bukankah kita sahabat?" teriakku pada Kyu..

"Kenapa ? kenapa sejak dulu kau hanya memandang Key,. Aku menyukaimu lebih darinya,.. selalu saja,.. saat kau terluka karena key,. Akulah yang selalu menolongmu,.. tapi kenapa ku bahkan tk menganggapku sebagai pria,.." Kyu mengguncangkan tubuhku,.. bahkan kini hatikupun ikut tergoncang,.. jantungku mulai berdetak keras

Aku tatap mata Kyu yang sedaritadi memperhatikanku,.. aku baru menyadarinya Kyu teman kecilku dulu sudah berubah,.. yah dia telah dewasa ,..

"Mianhae Kyu,.. Mian,.." aku peluk erat tubuh kyu terdengar detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, detak jantung yang bagaikan alunan nada ,..

"dengar Ji-yeon,. Mulai saat ini aku bukan lagi sahabatmu,..aku akan menyatakkan cintaku selalu hingga kau mengerti sedalam apa rasa sukaku padamu. ,.."Kyu membalas pelukanku dan mengancamku.

- Other place -

-ChaeRie pov-

"ChaeRie,.. kau tak terburu-buru pulang kan,.. bisa kita jalan2 sebentar?" Key mengajakku ke suatu tempat tapi sebelumnya ia menyiapkan diri terlebih dulu dengan kostum penyamaran yang lengkap (maklum penyanyi terkenal),.

Tempat ini,… Seperti toko optik,. Tapi untuk apa? Key kan nggak bermasalah dengan matanya, entahlah aku ikut saja.

"Noona,.. apa pesananku kemarin sudah ada? " Key bertanya pada salah satu pramuniaga di toko itu,.. lalu tanpa membuang waktu si penjaga toko itu mengambilkan sesuatu yang entah apa yang ada dalam sebuah kotak kecil,. Key membuka kotak itu lalu tersenyum,.. berjalan kearahku ,. Dan ia melepas kacamataku perlahan,..

"buka matamu yang lebar,."instruksi key padaku,.. ternyata Key memesan sepasang softlense dark brown untukku,.. ia pasangkan softLense itu lalu entah mengapa ia justru terdiam dan terpaku setelah memasang softLenseku,.

"Key,. Kau kenapa? Apa kau kedinginan lalu membeku?" ucapku polos,..

"Neomu yeppeoyo ChaeRie,.. " dengan gemasnya Key mengacak-acak rambutku sembari memujiku,.. aku hanya tersipu,.. bukankah sejak dulu aku memang sudah cantik pikirku,..

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang,.. saat melintasi sebuah toko pernik Key berhenti sejenak membeli sesuatu dan meneruskan perjalanan kami,.

Langkah kami terhenti saat melintas didepan sebuah CakeStore terkenal ,. 2 chocolate shake dan 2 Strawberry cake Key pesan untuk kami,.. sambil mengobrol kami menikmati hidangan itu,..

Key berhenti sejenak menyesap chocolate shakenya,.. lalu memberikanku jepit rambut kecil berwarna pink,..mungkin ia membelinya tadi,. Aku tersenyum lebar,..

Aku singkap rambutku lalu ku jepitkan benda pink ini disana,..

"Lihat Key,.. aku cantik kan?"ucapku menggodanya,…

"uhuukk,…." Key tersedak dan memuntahkan minumannya,.. ia terpaku melihatku,.. ia lepas kacamta hitamnya dan mngamatiku dalam-dalam

"Yurii,…" meski samar aku mendengar key menyebut nama seorang yeoja,. Namun dengan segera ia mengusap mulutnya yang kotor akibat minumannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku,.. aneh ,. Aku yakin ia menyebut nama seorang yeoja sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya,..tapi aku berusaha tak menghiraukannya

Dddrrrtttttt drrrttttt Ponsel Key bergetar kencang,..

"yeoboseyo? Manager Ma? Aku sedang bersama chinguku tak bisakah ditunda sebentar? … tuuttt tuuuttt,… sepertinya telfonnya terputus,..

"Yu,.. ehm ChaeRie,. Aku ada urusan mendadak,.. jeongmal mianhae aku harus pulang duluan,." Key mengedipkan mtnya memohon persetujuanku,.

"Ne,. taka pa aku akan pulang sendiri,.. hati2,.." key segera membayar makanan kami dan berlalu..

Aku masih terus mengasah otakku,..mengingat kembali siapa itu yurii,.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana yah,. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan arah hingga tiba-tiba saja,..Duuaaghhhhh

"aigoo,… aku menabrak pintu sebuah toko,.. toko alat musik sepertinnya,…haduhh,.. rasanya kepalaku bisa benjol nih,.

Terdengar suara yang begitu gaduh dari toko itu,..meski gaduh tapi beraturan,.. membentuk sebuah irama yang begitu energik,.. suara drum ini bersal dari dalam yah? Karena penasaran aku masuk ke toko itu,..

Kang MinHyuk,… benarkah yang kulihat ini namja dengan headset menempel ditelinganya,. Yang menggebuk drum dengan seluruh emosinya,..mengalunkan nada yang seakan menggambarkan betapa ia merindukan bermain drum,. Yah dia kang minhyuk,..

Terulang lagi,.. debaran jantung tak beraturan ini,.. melihat Minhyuk bermain drum membuatnya tampak lebih hidup,.. meski kuakui permainan flutenya hampir setaraf ahli tapi permainan drumnya jauh lebih menakjubkan,.. rasanya aku tak percaya dapat melihat ini semua,..

Prokk proookk prrookk aku tak sanggup menahan keinginanku memberikan hand'sclap setelah Minhyuk selesai memainkan drumnya,..

"kkauu,… Shin ChaeRie? Apa yang kau lakukan?' Tanya minhyuk terbata-bata

"tenyata permainanmu lebih dari yang kubayangkan,. Kenapa kau tak bermain lagi,.. ayolah Minhyuk,.."bujukku sembari berjalan mendekat

"dengar ChaeRie jangan pernah mengatakan pada siapapun aku bermain drum disini,.. kalau sampai appaku tahu aku bisa dibunuh,.."ancam Minhyuk padaku,..

"Mwo,. Kenapa?... tanpa kusadari aku menginjak sebuah stick drum yang tergeletak di lantai toko.. dan alhasil aku terjatuh ,…..tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit yah,..saat aku buka mataku,. Ternyata aku telah berasa tepat dalam pelukan Minhyuk yang terkapar dilantai,..

"Minhyuk,..gomawo,…" tanpa sengaja jepit rambutku terjatuh yang membuat rambutku bebas terurai mengenai wajh Minhyuk,..

Minhyuk menyingkirkan rambut iu kebagian belakang telingaku yang akhirnya membuat wajah Minhyuk terlihat jelas berada di depan wajahku,.. begitu dekat,.. mata kami saling beradu,. Jantungku berdegup lagi,.. tapi kenapa wajah Minhyuk tiba-tiba saja memerah ya? ,.. aku yang sangat grogi segera menyingkir dari tubuh Minhyuk,. Tapi dai justru terdiam,..

"ah,. Mianhae Minhyuk,.. sepertinya hari semakin sore ,.. aku pulan duluan,.. sampai jumpa,.." aku berlari keluar dari toko itu dengan muka yang aku yakin berwarna merah padam.

- Next Day -

"Ji-yeon mana sih,.. kenapa dia belum datang,.. apa dia kekelas kyu ya?" aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkan ke keelas Kyu,.. meski kini aku sedikit khawatir karena Kyu kan sedang marah padaku,..

Aku berjalan perlahan ke gedung kelas seni peran itu,..

"apa-apaan ini,.. " tiba-tiba saja seorang namja datang dan meraih tanganku dari belakang,.. ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku,..

"Yurii,… benarkah pa yang kulihat? Ini tak mungkin,.. kauu,….ini …..

Apa yang terjadi pada ChaeRie?

TBC ajah yah,.. hoahahaha,…..


	5. Chapter 5

Title : From Debt to Love

Genre : Romance with little bit comedy *mkcudnya apa ni gaje bgd)

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Series

Cast :

* Shin Chae Rie as reader

* Park Ji-yeon as Ji-yeon

* Kang Min hyuk as Minhyuk

* Cho kyuhyun as kyu

* kim ki bum shinee as key

***BLETAK*** satu pukulan keras kuhantamkan langsung pada namja ini,..

"Hey Kyu,.. otakmu miring yah? Ini aku ChaeRie,.."kini giliranku menggoncangkan tubuh namja ini.

"Mwoo? Apa yang terjadi padamu itik? Mian,. Aku kira kau itu Yurii"jawab Kyu terheran-heran dengan penampilan baruku.

"Yurii? Yurii itu siapa?" aku semakin penasaran dengan nama yang Kyu ucapkan ini,..

"jadi kau belum tahu,.. dulu aku , Key, Minhyuk, Jiyeon dan Yurii tergabung dalam sebuah band,.. Yurii itu yeojachingunya si Key,. Tapi 2tahun yang lalu dia meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan,.. mian ChaeRie tapi sekilas tadi kupikir kau itu yurii,.. mirip banget" jelas kyu panjang lebar,..

Jadi ternyata Yurii itu mantan Key,.. apakah mungkin Key benar-benar menjadikanku sebagai yeojachingunya karena aku ini mirip dengan yurii,.. sebenarnya dia itu mencintai siapa? Aku atau yurii,.. yang ada dipikranku kala itu hanyalah kekhawatiran ini

"hey kyu,. Kau nggak ngambek lagi sama aku?" aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"oh iya ya,.. aku lupa aku sedang membencimu,.. dengar ChaeRie aku ini bukan pengecut,.. mulai sekarang aku akan membuat Ji-yeon menyukaiku,." Dengan senyum cengengesan yang berkesan sombong itu Kyu pamer padaku,.. syukurlah namja ini sudah nggak marah lagi padaku,. Aku merasa lega,.

"ChaeRie,.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Jiyeon datang dan bertanya padaku,..

"yahh,.. akhirnya ketemu,.. aku mencarimu Jiyeon,. Ayo kita ke kelas,.."aku menarik lengan Jiyeon dan menyeretnya ke kelas *gila aja masa' diseret?

- Pulang Sekolah -

Aku masih penasaran dengan key,.. jadi segera saja setelah bel aku cabut ke kelas Key meninggalkan Jiyeon ,..

"Key~ahh,.. eodieseo jigeum? " aku celingukan dikelas Key tapi kok nggak ada yah,.. sepi amat nih kelas,. Minhyuk juga nggak keliatan batang hidungnya,..

Karena Key nggak ketemu aku memutuskan untuk menemui minhyuk lebih dulu,.. *biasa utang belum kelar,..

Aku berjalann perlahan menuju ruang musik yang biasa Minhyuk pakai untuk latihan Flute,.. aku melangkah masuk,. Tapi suasananya jauh lebih sepi dari yang kuduga… semakin dalam aku memasuki ruang itu,.. dan

Key? Dia tertidur? Apa dia kelelahan habis latihan? Kudekati Key yang sedari tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya didekat jendela besar ruang itu,..

Key yang tertidur terlihat begitu manis,.. aku mencoba mengusap wajahnya lembut,. Tapi sepertinya tak membuatny bergeming mungkin ia terlalu lelah,. Bahkan bukunyapun masih berserakan dilantai,..

Aku mencoba membereskannya tapi ada satu buku berwarna pink yang menarik perhatianku,.. buku yang tersangkut erat di tangan key itu buku apa ya,.

Aku ambil perlahan,…. Dan sungguh rasanya aku hampir tak mempercayainya,..

Dalam buku ini tertempel selembar foto,. Foto namja yang sangat tampan bersama seorang yeoja manis yang hampir terlihat sepertiku,..lalu

*Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi Key - Kim Yurii* begitulah kalimat yang tertulis dibawah foto itu,..

Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu ingin sekali aku mengurungkan diri untuk menginjak tempat ini,.. rasanya hatiku sakit..

Tiba-tiba saja Key terbangun dan mendekapku erat,.. begitu erat hingga aku tak sanggup melepasnya,..

"Yurii,.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,. Saranghae,.. jeongmal Saranghae" aku tak tahu entah key sadar atau tidak kala itu,.. tapi kata-katanya membuatku yakin ia bukan mencintaiku,. Tapi yurii

"Aniyo key,.. lepaskan aku,.. sadarlah,. Aku bukan Yurii aku ChaeRie,.."aku mulai memberontak,.. kuguncangkan tubuh key kuat-kuat agar ia segera sadar

"ChaeRie,.. kau,.. Mian,..aku" dengan terbata-bata Key membalas kata-kataku

"Key,.. aku ingin putus,."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Mianhae tadi aku tak sengaja"jawab Key

"berhentilah bercanda key,. Yang kau suka itu yurii bukan aku,. Mianhae,. Tapi aku nggak bisa lagi menganggapmu sebagai namjachinguku,..gomawo,.." aku berlari keluar

"ChaeRie tunggu,…" aku sudah tak sanggup menghiraukan key,.. hatiku terasa sakit,.. mungkin aku merasa telah sukses dipermainkan oleh namja itu,. Aku terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan,. Dan bahkan dengan airmata yang setia mengalir di pipiku,..

Tak terasa hujan turun dan membasahiku tapi aku masih terus berlari tak perduli walau kini tubuhku telah basah kuyup,.. aku tak sanggup berfikir,.. hujan semakin deras kuputuskan untuk menghentikn langkahku di teras sebuah toko musik,..

Aku mengigil kedinginan,.. tapi rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan sakitnya hatiku,..

"Bodoh,… apa kau tak pernah hujan2an waktu kecil? "seorang namja menghampiriku dan memayungiku dengan sebuah payung besar berwarna hitam,..

"kau ? kenapa kemari?"saat kudongakkan wajahku terlihat paras yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang,.. tapi kenapa wajahnya jadi nggak jelas ya,. Apa aku bermimpi? Atau berkhayal? Entahlah yang pasti seketika aku menutup mataku,..

Tip… tip,.. *ceritanya aku lagi ketip2 membuka mata,..

Aneh aku terbaring rapih disebuah kasur yang luas,… aku yakin aku nggak punya kamar seluas ini,.. lagipula nuansanya begitu gold,.. tirai2nya besar berwarna coklat tua beraksen keemasan,.

Gila… aku diculik,. Sungguh tak berprikemanusiaan,.. sipa yang tega melakukan semua ini padaku * aku mulai ngomel2 ngaco nggak jelas,.. tapi kalau missal diculik masa' tempatnya bagus banget gini,.. jangan-jangan appa menjualku pada saudagar kaya,.. *tapi itu nggak mungkin,..

Aku yang penasaran melangkah meninggalkan kamar aneh itu berjalan berharap bertemu seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan dimana aku sekarang,.. aku terus berjalan,.. *apa-apaan ini,.. ini rumah ,. Hotel atau istana sih,. Sepanjang aku berjalan hanya ada lorong,. Kamar,. Ruang nggak jelas,.. kalau rumah kok ruang tamunya aja nggak ketemu gini,..aku garuk kepalaku yang sama sekali nggak gatal ini,..

PRAANNGGG…

"untuk apa kau masih datang ketempat itu hah? Sudah kukatakan berhentilah membuang waktumu untuk bermain hal-hal nggak berguna sseperti itu" aku mendengar suara bentakan yang menggelegar di ruangan paling ujung koridor ini,.

Aku terkejut melihat Minhyuk berlutut dihadapan seorang namja paruh baya yang aku yakin merupakan pemilik suara menggelegar itu,.

"Tapi appa,.." Minhyuk membuka mulutnya

"Jangan bantah ucapanku aku ini appamu ,aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyayangimu,. Dan aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu,.." teriak laki2 tua

"appa kumohon dengarkan aku"

Diam,.. Namja paruh baya itu berteriak keras lebih dari sebelumnya,. Ia merebut paksa stick drum yang tergenggam erat di jari minhyuk dan berusaha mematahkannya…

"Jangan,…. Apa yang tuan lakukan ,..? apa tuan sudah gila?"tanpa kusadari aku bergegas lari dan menahan stick drum yang hampir dipatahkan itu,.

"Siapa kau dasar anak kurang ajar.. jangan ikut campur masalahku dan Minhyuk,.."

"aku tak tahu apa anda benar2 appanya minhyuk tapi aku yakin anda ini orang yang Kejam dan Picik,.

Anda bilang anda menyayanginya? Lalu apa anda pernah bertanya apa yang minhuk ingin lakukan,.

Anda bilang ini semua demi kebaikan Minhyuk tapi dimana segi baiknya bila minhyuk harus terluka,..pernahkah anda memikirkan perasaan Minhyuk,.. pernahkah anda sadari bahwa Minhyuk terlihat lebih hidup saat bermain drum? Anda tahu itu"

PPLLAAKKK tamparan keras mendarat dipipiku,.. jauh lebih sakit daripada pukulan karate appaku..

"Kau ini tak tahu apa-apa,.. drum itu tak berguna,. Lagipula itu hanya mainan nggak berguna,.. berhentilah mencamputi urusan kami,.."balas namja itu

"jadi anda tak mempercayai putra anda sendiri?,.. cih,.. apa itu yang namanya orang tua? Sungguh picik,.." kali ini ucapanku benar2 telah menyentuh ego namja tua itu,.. dia begitu marah dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan stick drum padaku

*BUUAGGHH* Minhyuk?,.. dia melindungiku,. Dia mendekapku,. Tapi pukulan appanya sukses mendarat dilengan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk melindungiku,.

"ya~~ APPA kali ini aku sudah tak sanggup menahan diri,.. benar apa yang yeoja ini katakana,. Aku meletakkan seluruh jiwaku dalam dunia musik,. Aku menyukai drum dan aku benar2 bisa memainkannya ,. Bukan sekedar memukulnya,.. ini pertama kalinya aku menentang perintah appa,. Kali ini aku ingin hidup dalam duniaku,."Minhyuk membalas appanya dengan teriakan keras dan sorot mata yang tajam,..

"aku mohon tuan,.. bila anda memang bukan seorang pengecut,. Setidaknya percayalah pada kemampuan putra anda,.." aku merengek meyakinkan namja tua itu

"Baiklah,. Aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu,. Kalau kau bisa menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau bisa menjadi sukses dengan benda itu aku takkan segan mendukungmu,.."namja yang sedari tadi bergelut dengan emosi,. Kini melemparkan senyum kecut pada kami berdua dan berjalan meninggalkan kami,.

"Horeee,… akhirnya Minhyuk boleh bermain drum,… "aku justru berteriak kegirangan,.. dan Minhyuk hanya membalasku dengan senyum yang sekali lagi membuatku berdebar,..

- dalam Kamar Minhyuk-

"Minhyuk pasti sakit ya,.. lenganmu,.." aku melipat ke atas lengan baju Minhyuk dan melihat bekas luka memar yang mengerikan,.. segera saja aku mengambil kotak P3K yang ada dipojok atas meja belajar Minhyuk,.

"Mian,.. gara-gara aku pipimu terluka,.."tangan Minhyuk menyentuh pipiku lembut,..membuatku salah tingkah,..

"ya~ sini aku obati lenganmu dulu,.. sini minhyuk,.."karena minhyuk terus memberontak saat aku hendak mengobati lukanya,. Tiba-tiba

GLodakk,..kami berdua terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya,. Sekarang ini tubuhku tepat menindih minhyuk,.. berdetak lagi,. Jantungku,.. aku berusaha menenggelamkan mukaku yang mulai memerah dibalik poni rambutku,.. tapi Minhuk justru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya,.. ia memasangkan jepit rambut pemberian Key yang dulu terjatuh,..

Kini aku benar-benar tanpa pertahanan,.wajahku berada tepat didepan wajah minhyuk,..

Eotteohkeyo?

Minhyuk benar-benar gila ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,. Jantungku,.. jantungku mau copot,.. tiba-tiba saja bibirnya telah menyentuh bibirku,..

Tapi rasanya aku tak ingin memberontak,. Kupejamkan kedua mataku,..—chuu—mmuahh,… aku merasa ia semakin keras melumat bibirku,. Panas,. Rasanya begitu panas,.. Minhyuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku,. Aku tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa,..meski enggan tapi aku begitu menikmatinya,.. tangan minhyuk merengkuh tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku terjebak dalam dekapannya,.. selama 3 menit kami berciuman,. Hingga akhirnya minhyuk melepaskan ciumannya,..

"Mianhae,.. jeongmal mianhae,.. tiap aku berada didekatmu jantungku terus berdebar,. Maafkan aku atas perbuatan kotorku ini,.." Minhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dariku..

"Ne,."sambil gemetar aku menjawabnya,..

"Choahae Shin ChaeRie,.." kata Minhyuk,.."nado,. saranghaeyo" *apa ini,.. akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata yang selama ini masih kucari dalam hati dan fikirku,. Tapi aku kan baru saja putus dari Key,..

"Mwo? Gomawo chaeRie,… jadilah yeojachinguku,.."Minhyuk menatapku tatapan mata yang telah mengusikku sejak kami pertama bertemu,.. aku baru menyadari meski saat pertama bertemu aku tak mengenakan kacamata maupun softlense tapi aku mampu mengenali tatapan matanya,.. hanya saja kali ini tatapan mata itu jauh lebih menyiksaku,..

"Mianhae,.. aku tak bisa untuk saat ini,.. aku baru saja putus dengan Key…"masih gugup ku menjawabnya,..

"ah~~ Mian aku tak tahu,.hehe.. jangan pikirkan ucapanku barusan,. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu jadi kumohon jangan kaget bila suatu hari nanti aku akan memintaku menjadi yeoja chinguku lagi,.

"Mwo? Jinja?,. " sekarang kami tertawa bersama… rasanya senyum manis minhyuk ini special deh untukku,. Hehe,.

"ehm Minhyuk soal tawaran Kyu gimana? Kau mau kan jadi drummernya?,.."

"gimana yah,….." Minhyuk tersenyum manis dan justru mengacak –acak rambutku…

Setelah berpikir ulang aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyayangi key bukan mencintainya,.. mungkin aku menganggap key sebagai oppaku,. Habis aku benar-benar nyaman bersamanya,..

Tapi perasaanku pada bocah bernama Kang Minhyuk itu berbeda aku takkan bisa mengontrol diriku bila didekatnya,.. rasanya aku lebih hidup ketika bersamanya,..

- Next Day -

Aku telah berfikir semalaman,. Aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Key,.

Jadi aku bersiap kekelas Key,..

Ffuuuhhh,. Aku menarik nafas dan menghelanya sejenak ,..

"ChaeRie~ahh,.. kau,… yang kemarin itu jeongmal mianhae,… aku mohon maafkan aku,.. "Key justru datang dan meminta maaf padaku,.

"Aniyo,. Kau nggak salah Key,.. tapi mian kurasa aku tak bisa menjadi yeojachingumu lagi,.. aku sadar aku menyayangimu,.bukan mencintaimu,.."

"Jinja?,.. aku sungguh menyesal,.. kuharap kau masih bisa tersenyum padaku,.."

"ne,.. tentu saja,.. Key Oppa,.."sahutku

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakana? Kau panggil aku apa? "key mengacak rambutku gemas,.. aku lega masih bisa tertawa bersamanya,..

"ChaeRie?,.. kau disini?" minhyuk keluar dari kelasnya,..

Wah kebetulan banget aku segera saja menyeret Key dan Minhyuk untuk menemui Jiyeon dan Kyu diruang musik,..

"Kyu,.. lihat,.. aku bawa Minhyuk,….Omoo,…. Mataku terbelalak melihat Jiyeon dan Kyu –emmm itu,.. Kissu-

Dengan kompaknya Key dan Minhyuk menutup mataku menutupi pemandangan indah didepan itu,..

Menyadari kehadiran kami Mereka gelagapan,.

"Kyu,. Jadi kau sama Jiyeon? Hayoo?" godaku padanya

"Sstt,.. kau diam saja,.. oh ya ada apa kau kemari?"

"oh ya aku bawa Minhyuk kemari dia setuju jadi drummer lho,.. berarti hutangku 7 juta sudah lunas " aku tersenyum lebar

"Mwo? Hutang apa memang?" Minhyuk dan Key kompak terkejut

"ya mengganti ponselmu yang rusak dulu itu kan Minhyuk?" jawabku polos,..

"apa? Bukankah aku telah mengatakan pada Kyu kalian tak perlu mengganti karena appaku telah memberikan yang baru" balas Minhyuk,..

Hyaa?... jadi ini semua,..Kyuuuu…*aku berlari Mengejar Kyu dan melemparkan Separuku ke kepalanya,.

*begitulah,..sejak saat itu hubungan kami berlima jauh lebih dekat,. Kyu pacaran dengan Jiyeon,.. begitupun aku dan minhyuk beberapa minggu kemudian,. Sedang Key oppa (kakakku tersayang) sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta sama Model terkenal yang baru saja pindah kesekolah kami,.. dan tahu nggak berkat dukungan appanya minhyuk band kami (tiba2 aku dijadiin Vocalist) jadi terkenal beneran,.. Kyaaa,...

THE END,..

Akhirnya selasaii,.. Mian ya reader kalau Ceritanya jelek habis otak author udah ngadad,..hehehe

RCLnya yah,.. ^^,….


End file.
